Barney The Musical, Sean Abel
'''Barney The Musical, Sean Abel '''Is a Home Video of Barney & Friends, April 13, 2015. It is a parody of "Blue's Big Musical". Plot Barney loves to Dance, He and Toodee Knew The Part was a good day for me and my kids Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Toodee * Shawn * Tosha * Kim * Danny * Carlos * Jason * Min * Emily * Julie * Rosie * Franklin * Blinky * David * Miguel * Whitney * Kami * Tony * Stacy * Rachel * Kelly * Sean Abel * Jeff * Stephen * Martha Abel * Miranda Abel * Ruby Abel * Valerie Abel * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Boyd Songs # Barney Theme Song # Sarasponda # Scales and Arpeggios # Today's The Day # The Breakfast Song # The Clipboard Shuffle # It's A Fun Fun Sunny Day # Let's All Play Together # Sidetable's Lament # Anything You Can Do # Blue's Clues Theme Song # How Does The Geisha Dance # Just Kazoo It # Puttin' On a Show # Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) # The More we Share Together # Goody Goody # Wild West Medley # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Grilled Cheese # Nursery Rhymes Medley # The B-I-B-L-E # The Airplane Song # Give Me Oil in My Lamp # Steve's Got a Silly Hat # Alouette # Putting It Together # If I We're a Bell # Blue Danube Waltz # Notes # Baby Bop's Favorite Medley # Down By the Bay # Let's All Make A Song # Rhythm # Five Little Butterflies # Tempo # Dynamics # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go # Sing (There It Is!) # As Smart as You # Someone to Love You Forever # La Raspa # Sing! # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (sung by: Barney & Baby Bop) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # The Magic of Theater # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Happy Dancing # We've Got Shoes # Look At Me I'm Dancing (sung by: Toodee) # What Should I Do (Run Sean Abel Run Version) (sung by: Baby Bop & Toodee) # I Can Be Anything That I Want to Be # Putting On The Show (Finale) # Special Friends/We'll Be Happy Together # So Long Song # I Love You Trivia * This episode marks the final appearance of Julie. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. * Tosha wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a long hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a long hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. * Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense Sational Day!. And a short hair. * Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a little long hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. * Julie wears the same clothes from A Welcome Home. And a hairstyle. * Rosie wears the same different clothes (green blouse, orange skirt and Mary Jane Shoes). And a hairstyle. * Franklin wears the same different clothes (blue shirt and purple shorts). And a short hair. * Blinky wears the same different clothes (red shirt and blue shorts). And a short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Ready, Set, Play!. And a short hair. * Whitney wears the same clothes from Now I Know My ABCs. And a little long hair. * Kami wears the same clothes from You Can Count on Me. And a two pigtail hairstyles. * Tony wears the same clothes from Play it Safe!. And a short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes from Now I Know My ABCs. And a long hair. * Rachel wears the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a pony tail. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two pigtail hairstyles. * Sean Abel wears the same green shirt and long jeans with belt and a left wrist hand with a pink and white watch and dark brown Flume Boots. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "Books Are Fun!". And a long hair. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Books Are Fun!". And a long hair. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Keesha wore in "Trading Places". And a long hair. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Kristen wore in "Trading Places". And a long hair. * This marks the only appearances of Rosie, Franklin and Blinky. * This marks the first appearances of David, Miguel, Whitney, Kami, Tony, Stacy and Rachel. * The only time Julie and Emily appear together. * The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Classical Cleanup". * The Barney costume and his voice used in this home video was also seen on "Shawn & The Beanstalk". * The Baby Bop costume and her voice used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's Adventure Bus". * The BJ costume and his voice used in this home video was also seen on "Tick Tock Clocks!". * The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games".Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney Home Video First Generation Category:Barney & Friends